The Scarred Rider
by Futatsu no Kagami
Summary: Post Double series. A new threat to the city of Futo has surfaced with the appearance of an evil Rider who wants revenge on Hidari Shoutarou. Shoutarou and Philip will have a troubling case as this rider has the same abilities as Double.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

**This story is a re-post of my previous attempt.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The abandoned warehouse was surrounded by the Futo police force. Heading the operation was Jinno Mikio.<p>

"Just hold your positions!" he yelled while twirling his back scratcher around. "We have to wait until the Superintendent arrives!"

Just then, a red motorcycle arrived at the scene. The Superintendent, Terui Ryuu, got off the bike and approached Jinno. "What's the situation?"

"The robbers have been cornered inside the warehouse," Jinno reported. "So far, they haven't done anything yet and the money they stole is still inside."

"Alright," Terui said. "Tell the officers to prepare the smoke grenades. When they release it inside, I'll go in myself and take care of the rest."

"But we don't know how many there are. Can you handle them by yourself?" Jinno asked.

Terui looked at Jinno. "Don't ask me questions." He then walked to the entrance.

"Yes sir!" Jinno responded, slightly shaken. "Prepare the smoke grenades!"

The officers followed and as soon as Terui reached the entrance, he gave the signal,"Now!"

The officers threw the smoke grenades in the warehouse. At that moment, Terui kicked the door down and ran inside. As he entered, he saw that there were only four men loading bags in a truck. Before they could react, the smoke grenades started releasing the smoke, blinding them.

Terui quickly moved and knocked each of the men to the ground and incapacitated them. "All clear!" he yelled to the police outside. The officers entered and arrested the men.

"Great arrest as usual, sir," Jinno said as he entered. "Are these all of them?"

I think so. No one else seems to be here," Terui said. "Check the truck and see if all the money they stole is there."

The officers opened the truck and saw dozens of bags inside. Jinno looked inside as well. "This seems to be a lot of bags considering that they stole from two banks only," he commented. "Alright, check inside."

Before they could open the bags, one of the robbers broke free. He puled out a USB device with a ribcage design. He pressed it and it announced, "**TRICERATOPS!**" He inserted it in his arm and he transformed into a humanoid triceratops monster.

"A Dopant! That's impossible!" Terui said.

The Triceratops Dopant knocked away the nearby officers and shot a plasma sphere at the truck.

"Move!" Terui shouted as the officers ran away from the truck before it was hit and it exploded and they fell to the ground.

"Get everyone out of here now!" Terui ordered Jinno.

"What about you?" Jinno asked.

"Like I said earlier," Terui stood up. "Don't ask me questions."

"Right!" Jinno got the remaining officers inside and they got out.

Terui faced the Dopant. He pulled out his Accel Driver and attached it to his waist. "I don't know how you obtained a Gaia Memory, but I intend to find out." Terui took out his Accel Memory and pressed it. "**ACCEL!**"

"**Hen...shin!**" Terui inserted the Memory in his Driver and revved the right handlebar. A red blaze surrounded him and he was covered in red armor and blue eyes with a bike design and the letter 'A'. Terui transformed into his Rider form, Kamen Rider Accel.

Accel brought out his Engine Blade and ran forward. Triceratops shot several plasma spheres, but Accel deflected all of them back. The Dopant was pushed back.

Accel inserted the Engine Memory in the Engine Blade and pulled the trigger. "**ENGINE, JET!**" Accel shot an energy wave, but the Triceratops Dopant blocked it with its Dinosaur Club. Accel pulled the trigger again. "**STEAM!**" Accel shot a wave of steam, blinding the Dopant. Triceratops tried moving through the steam, but Accel came forward for the attack, pulling the trigger again. "**ELECTRIC!**" He slashed the Triceratops Dopant, sending an electric shock through its body and sending it into a daze.

"Time to finish this." Accel pulled the trigger. "**ENGINE, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" Accel ran forward and made three consecutive slashes to the Dopant, forming a red letter 'A'. The Dopant exploded soon after, leaving the robber and the shattered Memory.

Accel grabbed the robber. "Where did you get that Gaia Memory! Answer me!" Before the robber could speak, his body started convulsing and he stopped breathing after. "Hey! Hey!" Accel yelled as he shook the robber.

"It's pointless. He's already dead."

Accel turned around and a figure standing across him. He wore a black coat with a hood. He had a white mask with a scar on the left side of the face. "You wouldn't have gotten anything out of him anyway."

"Who are you?" Accel walked towards him, holding up his Engine Blade.

The figure walked to the destroyed truck. "Let's just say, I'm here to collect." He started picking up the bags, which were full of Gaia Memories.

Accel was shocked to see the Gaia Memories. "You're not leaving with those Memories!" He ran to the figure, his Engine Blade raised. However, the Blade was suddenly shot down from his hand. Accel saw where the direction of the shot came from and there was another figure standing there holding a gun. The other figure also wore a black coat with a hood, but the mask had a scar on the right side.

The first figure chuckled. "Thanks, partner." The second figure walked up beside the first figure, still pointing the gun at Accel.

"What do you intend to do?" Accel asked.

"Right now," the first figure started while pulling out a Driver. It had a similar structure to the Double Driver. "We need you as a hostage." He placed the Driver in an upside down position, with the slots facing down, and placed it on his waist. Another Driver materialized around the second figure.

Both figures pulled out two Memories and they pressed them. The Memory of the first figure was white and announced, "**ACE!**" The Memory of the second figure was dark green and announced, "**SMOG!**"

"**Henshin!**" the first figure said. The second figure inserted his Memory in the right side and it disappeared and reappeared in the first figure's Driver. The first figure pushed the dark green Memory upward and inserted his Memory in the left side, pushing it upward as well. He pulled open the Driver, forming an 'M' shape. The second figure collapsed to the ground. "**SMOG! ACE!**"

"It can't be..." Accel was confused at what was happening.

Dark wind surrounded the first figure and covered him in armor, becoming a Kamen Rider. His armor was designed similarly to Double; his armor had silver line that split his body symmetrically, but lacked a scarf. His right side was a dark green color, while his left side was a white color. His face had and silver 'M' on his forehead with the edges extending through his eyes, which were dark purple, making it look like scars.

"Now, count down to your end!" the Rider said, only in the voice of the first figure.

"I don't care if you're also a Kamen Rider, you won't get away!" Accel turned into his Bike Mode and drove forward. However, the Rider's right side started releasing black smoke, giving zero visibility to the area.

Accel stopped and transformed back. "I can't see anything."

"**SMOG! ELASTIC!**"

A whip grabbed Accel's arm and threw him to the other side. "What was that?" Accel said while getting back up.

When the smoke cleared, Accel saw that the Rider had changed form. His left side was now a bronze color and he was holding a bronze whip with smoke coming out of it.

"Time to end this." the Rider pulled out the Memory and inserted it into the Memory Slot in the handle of the whip. "**ELASTIC, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"_**Elastic Venom**_!"The Rider started twirling his whip, smoking seeping through the air, and he lashed the whip at Accel. The surrounding smoke formed into four whips and the attack hit Accel with three consecutive waves of five lashes.

Accel was knocked to the ground as he de-henshined. Terui was bruised and barely conscious from the attack. The Rider walked forward and grabbed Terui by the collar.

"Who...are...you?" Terui asked before he passed out.

"I am...No, we are the Kamen Rider that will destroy Futo. Kamen Rider Mar." Mar then closed hid Driver and de-henshined. The second figure regained consciousness and got up to his feet.

"Take him. We'll be needing him for our next operation," the first figure said. The second figure nodded and grabbed Terui.

The first figure picked up all the scattered Gaia Memories in the truck, leaving the burning money. He pulled out a grenade from his pocket and removed the pin. He threw it near the entrance as the two figures walked away.

"Soon," the first figure said. "Soon, the city of Futo will fall, and Hidari Shoutarou will die watching."

The entire warehouse then exploded, destroying everything inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

**As Kamen Rider Double:  
><strong>Shoutarou speaking

_Philip speaking_

* * *

><p>The Narumi Detective Agency was quiet. The office was completely empty. The only one in the room was Hidari Shoutarou, typing on his typewriter.<p>

"_It's already been a year since Philip returned. We've all returned with our normal routine. The Agency still takes cases, but the clients that Akiko brings are now mostly lost pets. It seems that the city of Futo has now become peaceful after the end of the Gaia Memories. However, this is just my hunch, but I feel that another bad wind will arrive in this city very soon."_

Shoutarou paused typing when he saw that Akiko had entered the office. "Akiko, any more new cases?"

"Nope. But more importantly, we have a lot of work to do!" Shoutarou gave her a confused look.

She opened the door that led to the secret hangar of the Agency. "Philip-kun, come outside. There's something I need to discuss!" Akiko yelled.

Philip stepped out, holding some of the Memory Gadgets and some repair tools. Walking out with him was Mikku, his cat. "What is it Akiko? I'm busy with repairs."

Shoutarou stood up and walked to Akiko. "What do you have to announce Akiko?"

"This." Akiko showed them several posters that had pictures of missing animals. "I just got these from some people around the city. We have a lot of work to do."

Shoutarou sighed. "Akiko! You can't just volunteer us for lost pet jobs. This is a detective agency. Doing things like this would ruin our hard-boiled name."

Shoutarou was quickly hit on the head by Akiko's slipper. "Just because we don't have any big cases doesn't mean we can't pay for the Agency. Taking these cases keep us funded. Now help me post these around the streets." Akiko showed them several flyers with the words 'HELP WANTED'.

"Why do we need these?" Philip asked.

"Because, the more cases we get, the more help we'll need. It's not not like you two do any of the necessary paperwork after every case," Akiko said.

Both Shoutarou and Philip looked the other way, slightly embarrassed.

"As I said, let's go!" Akiko gave Shoutarou and Philip the flyers and walked out the door.

"Well then," Philip stood up and gave his stack of flyers to Shoutarou. "Good luck Shoutarou."

"Why do I have to this by myself! What about you!" Shoutarou protested.

"I still have to finish some repairs." Philip walked back inside the hangar and shut the door before Shoutarou could say anything else.

Shoutarou groaned as he carried the large stack of flyers.

* * *

><p>Shoutarou was holding the flyers while Akiko was shouting to people in the streets to come to the Agency.<p>

"Akiko! Why aren't you carrying any of these flyers!"

Akiko turned to Shoutarou. "Because I'm the Chief and you have to listen to me, remember?"

Shoutarou just groaned. He then accidentally bumped into a man, causing all the flyers to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry sir!" Shoutarou said.

Akiko then hit him with her slipper. "Idiot! Be more careful!" She turned to the man Shoutarou bumped. "I'm sorry for my subordinate's clumsiness."

However, the man suddenly collapsed. Akiko shrieked. "Ahh! Shoutarou, what did you do!" Everyone around the street was shocked at event taking place.

"I didn't do anything!" Shoutarou yelled. He grabbed the man and shook him. "Hey! What's wrong with you!" Shoutarou then noticed that the man had a mark on his forehead that resembled the letter 'H'. "This is..." Shoutarou recognized the mark.

Just then a woman across the street fired a beam at Shoutarou. Before the beam hit him, Shoutarou grabbed Akiko and the unconscious man and dodged the beam, which hit the wall, turning it into cotton. The people around started panicking and ran.

"What's going on!" Akiko screamed.

Before Shoutarou could answer, dark red ooze started rising from the ground and went towards them. "No time to ask questions. Run!"

They made a run for it, but as the ooze moved, the woman kept shooting her beam. They dodged the blasts but Akiko soon tripped afterward.

"Akiko!" Shoutarou yelled.

"I didn't hear anything about this!" Akiko screamed before the ooze covered her. It then disappeared leaving an old woman on the ground.

Shoutarou put down the unconscious man and ran to the old woman. "Akiko, is that you?"

The woman pulled out a slipper and lightly hit Shoutarou's head. "Why did this happen to me!" she cried.

Shoutarou sighed with relief. "At least you're alive." He then pulled her up.

Shoutarou brought old Akiko together with the unconscious man when suddenly, the man opened his eyes, the mark disappearing. The man then ran away in panic.

"I knew it. He was asleep," Shoutarou said. He turned to see who he was facing.

From the shadows, a figure walked out. It's body was made up of several horrifying objects. It had two faces. One in its left with a sinister smile. The other in the right with a long neck and a neutral expression.

The woman with the blaster pointed it at herself, causing her to change form into a strange creature. It had a gray body with blue lining around and a spiral-like blaster for a right hand. Its head was white with a vertical blue line running through the middle of it's head.

The ooze returned to another creature behind them. It wore a long headdress and had rust-colored skin.

Shoutarou was shocked to recognize them as the Nightmare Dopant, the Gene Dopant, and the Old Dopant. "This is impossible."

The Old Dopant released more ooze and sent it straight at Shoutarou.

Shoutarou grabbed old Akiko and they ran, the Nightmare Dopant and Gene Dopant giving chase.

"Damn it," Shoutarou said before he pulled out his Double Driver and placed it on his waist. "Akiko, get as far away from here as you can."

Akiko just nodded and ran to safety.

Shoutarou pulled out his Joker Memory and pressed it. "**JOKER!**"

* * *

><p>Back in the Detective Agency, as Philip was finishing with his repairs, the Double Driver materialized on his waist.<p>

Philip had a puzzling look. "I wonder what's happening to Shoutarou?" He pulled out his Cyclone Memory and pressed it. "**CYCLONE!**"

"**Henshin!**" Philip said and inserted the Memory in the right slot of the Driver. It then disappeared and Philip collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Henshin!<strong>" Shoutarou said before the Cyclone Memory reappeared on the right side of his Driver an he pushed it down. He inserted the Joker Memory on the left slot and pushed it down. He then opened the Double Driver. "**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

Wind surrounded Shoutarou and armor covered his body. He was now in armor, separated by a silver line running through the center of his body, with a green right side and a black left side and with the letter 'W' on his forehead. Shoutarou and Philip have now transformed into Kamen Rider Double.

"_Shoutarou, what's going on?_" Philip asked.

"No time to talk!" Shoutarou shouted as Double jumped and dodged the Old Dopant's ooze.

Double closed his Driver, removed the Joker Memory, and brought out and pressed the Metal Memory. "**METAL!**" He inserted it in the left slot and opened the Driver again. "**CYCLONE! METAL!**"

Double left side changed from black to silver and his weapon, the Metal Shaft, appeared on his back. He pulled it out and swung it, blowing blades of wind at the three Dopants, knocking them to the ground.

Nightmare got up and threw its dreamcatcher weapon at Double, but he just deflected it back with his Shaft, hitting Nightmare to the ground. Gene then shot at Double, who blocked the attack with his Shaft, but the Shaft then transformed into a stick.

"Philip, what do we do!" Shoutarou asked.

"_Switch Memories. The change should cancel Gene's effects._" Double removed the Cyclone memory and placed the Luna Memory in the slot. "**LUNA! METAL!**"

Double's right side changed gold and he quickly swung the Metal Shaft, which stretched like a whip, wrapping around Gene. Double then threw Gene to a corner.

"All that's left is him." Double's left side pointed at the Old Dopant, who was getting up. It turned around and its front was now changed to a patina color. Double attacked with the Metal Shaft, trying to land a hit, but Old was moving fast enough to dodge Double's attacks.

"We need to target him." Double pulled out the Metal Memory and switched it with the Trigger Memory. "**TRIGGER!**" He inserted it and opened the Driver. "**LUNA! TRIGGER!**"

Double's left side now turned blue and he now wielded the Trigger Magnum. He started firing gold and blue shots. Old dodged the shots but they turned around and landed a hit, knocking him down.

"That was good shooting," Shoutarou remarked.

The Dopants got up again and charged for Double. Double pointed his Magnum in the air and fired several shots. The shots quickly curved down and hit all the approaching Dopants and pushed them to one corner. "Time to finish this, Philip." "_Right._" Double pulled out the Trigger Memory and inserted it in the Magnum. "**TRIGGER, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Double pointed the Magnum at the dazed Dopants. "_**Trigger Full Burst!**_" Multiple shots were fired, curving and hitting all three Dopants. The Dopants fell to the ground and exploded, leaving three unconscious people and the shattered Memories.

Double closed the Driver and de-henshined. Shoutarou walked toward the unconscious people and saw the shattered Gaia Memories. "How did these people get these Memories?"

Shoutarou was then hit on the head with a slipper. He turned around and saw Akiko, who was back to normal. "I hope you can figure out what's going on!"

"Calm down. We'll call the police first and figure out what is going on." Shoutarou tried to wake the people, but they soon their bodies started convulsing and they went limp.

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" Shoutarou shook, but he realized that they were already dead. Then something came out of their heads. Before Shoutarou could see what it was, it shattered.

"We need to head back." Shoutarou pulled out his Stag Phone to call the police as they went back to the Agency.

* * *

><p>Philip got up from the floor. "Destroyed Dopants brought back? How interesting." Philip opened the door from the hangar. "Shoutarou, are you back ye-"<p>

Philip saw a young woman standing in the office. She had long black hair and was wearing a black business suit. She turned around and saw Philip. "Um, excuse me. Is this the Narumi Detective Agency?"

Philip did not respond as he collapsed on the floor and passed out.

* * *

><p>Shoutarou and Akiko arrived back at the Agency.<p>

"I tried to get in touch with Terui, but he isn't picking up," Shoutarou said.

"We'll worry about Ryuu-kun later. Right now, we need to figure out this problem!" Akiko said.

When they entered the office, they saw Philip, sitting on a chair, passed out with a woman trying to wake him up.

"Excuse me," Shoutarou said. "Who are you?"

"And what did you do to Philip-kun!" Akiko shouted.

"I'm very sorry. It's just that I saw this flyer about a job application and I was wondering if I could take it," the woman said.

Akiko's eyes brightened. "You want to work here. That's wonderful! You can start right away!"

"Hold on a moment, you still haven't told us what happened to Philip," Shoutarou pointed out.

"Oh, your friend. I asked him if this was the right place, but he suddenly fainted after."

Shoutarou gave her a confused look.

"Anyway," Akiko started. "since you'll be working here, I'll need you to help me arrange some old files. Is that okay with you?"

The woman smiled. "Of course." She proceeded to go with Akiko.

"Wait." Shoutarou said. "What's your name?"

The woman turned to Shoutarou and answered. "Sozoka, Nise Sozoka." She then walked off with Akiko.

Shoutarou sat next to the unconscious Philip."Hey, Philip. Wake up. We have research to do." He tried shaking Philip, but he was still showed no signs of waking up.

There was soon a knock on the door. Shoutarou stood up and opened the door. He saw that no one was there. He looked down and saw a small box with a letter attached. The letter had his name on it. "What's this?" Shoutarou picked up the box. "Akiko, did you order for any delivery?"

"No!" Akiko yelled from the office while helping Sozoka with some files.

Shoutarou opened the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Shoutarou,<em>

_I'm sure you've received a surprise from the Dopants that i sent to attack you earlier._ _If you want to know who I am and what my plans are for you and your partner, then come to the given coordinates. Oh, and don't think of calling your police friend, Terui Ryuu, I've already taken care of him._

_Sincerely,_

_M_

* * *

><p>Shoutarou's hands trembled as he read the letter. When he finished, he put the box down and slowly opened it, fearing what may be inside. Finally he opened the box.<p>

"Akiko!" Shoutarou grabbed the letter and ran to Akiko, leaving the box, which contained Terui's Accel Memory and Accel Driver.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

**As Kamen Rider Mar:**

**Only the first figure (left side) will be speaking for now. The second figure (right side) will speak later in the story. There is reason for this, which will be revealed later.**

First figure speaking

* * *

><p>Shoutarou entered the Futo police station. He looked around and saw no sign of Terui. "<em>This is bad,<em>" he thought.

Shoutarou then saw Jinno and Makura. "Hey, Jinno-san, Makki!" He then quickly ran to them.

"Shoutarou, what brings you here?" Jinno asked.

"Shouldn't you be finding a lost cat or something!" Makura teased.

Shoutarou ignored Makura's joke. "I don't have time for that. Have you seen Terui?"

At this, Jinno and Makura went silent.

"What's wrong? What happened to Terui?" Shoutarou pressed on with his questions.

Jinno spoke up. "Superintendent Terui is currently missing."

"What do you mean 'missing'!" Shoutarou feared for the worst.

Jinno pulled out some files. "For the past few weeks, there have been a string of bank robberies in Futo. We couldn't find the whereabouts of the thieves until yesterday in an abandoned warehouse. Superintendent Terui led the raid and we apprehended the thieves. However, it seemed that one of them had a Gaia Memory."

Shoutarou's eyes widened. "_So it wasn't just me and Philip,_" he thought.

Jinno continued. "The Superintendent told us to evacuate the building, but he didn't come out. Then after several minutes, the building soon exploded. We only found one body in there,and it wasn't the Superintendent."

Shoutarou sighed. "Can I speak to the thieves you arrested?"

"That's impossible," Makura said. "They're all dead."

"What!" Shoutarou shouted.

"As soon as the building exploded, the other thieves we captured started convulsing and dropped dead," Jinno said.

"'Convulsing'?" Shoutarou remembered the Dopants he fought earlier and people who used the Memories had also convulsed before they died.

"I'm sorry, but we'll do everything we can to find the Superintendent," Jinno said. He and Makura then went back to work.

While no one was looking, Shoutarou pulled out his Bat Shot and started taking pictures of the files. He then left the station.

"I hope Philip can figure out where the bastard who took Terui is."

* * *

><p>Back in the Narumi Detective Agency, Philip finally awakened and sat up abruptly. "What happened?"<p>

"Philip-kun!" Philip turned around and saw Akiko. "You're awake!"

"Akiko, how long was I asleep?" Philip asked.

"About 3 hours." Philip saw a woman emerge from the office.

Philip's body suddenly tensed. "Um...who... are you?" he asked, unable to breath properly.

"My name is Nise Sozoka. I've been hired by Akiko-san to be your new secretary," she answered.

"That's...," Philip started to speak more properly now. "That's very nice."

Sozoka just smiled. "Let's get along." She extended her hand.

Philip slowly extended his, but before they could shake, Shoutarou opened the door. "Philip, you're awake."

"Shoutarou." Philip quickly got up and walked to him. "What happened while I was asleep?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I need you to do a look up" Shoutarou entered the door that led to the hangar.

Philip followed him. "It was nice to meet you Nise Sozoka," he said before he closed the door.

"That Philip of yours is a strange person," Sozoka said.

"He's fine," Akiko said. "It's Shoutarou you should worry about."

* * *

><p>In the hangar, after being filled in by Shoutarou, Philip looked through the photos that Shoutarou took.<p>

"According to the reports, the robberies only occurred in two banks. It's strange that the thieves only stole a medium amount of money when they had complete control of the banks," Philip commented.

"That's not important. Right now, we need to figure out where Terui is." Shoutarou showed Philip the letter. Philip saw no numbers for coordinates. Nothing that signified a location.

"There's nothing you can think of to find the location?" Philip asked.

"No. Whoever did this probably thought we would know how to find whatever he hid in this letter." Shoutarou said.

A thought then occurred to Philip. "Let me get back to you." He closed his eyes and his mind entered the Gaia Library. Inside, Philip pulled out a book and quickly flipped through the pages. After a while, Philip returned to his body and opened his eyes.

"I'll be right back Shoutarou." Philip lopened the door and called Akiko. "Akiko! Do we have any lemons!"

"Lemons?" Shoutarou was confused at Philip's question.

Akiko gave Philip a bag full of lemons. "Here you go." She then continued helping Sozoka with the filing.

Philip got the letter and cut open some lemons. He then squeezed the juices of the lemons onto the letter.

"Philip! What are you doing!" Shoutarou shouted.

"Hoping that I'm right." Philip held out the lemon-soaked paper. Several numbers started appearing on the paper.

Shoutarou was amazed. "How did you do that?"

"It was in a book I read in the Gaia Library. It said that some hidden messages can be revealed using citrus acid, which lemons contain," Philip said.

"You still continue to surprise me Philip," Shoutarou complimented. "So what does the hidden message say?"

"They're coordinates. I can input them in the Gaia Library to find the exact location." Philip entered the Gaia Library again and inputted the coordinates. The books moved around until one book remained with the title 'Location'. Philip opened the book and he was shocked to see the location.

Philip returned back to his body and Shoutarou saw the surprised look on his partner's face. "Philip, what's wrong?"

"I know the location. We have to go," Philip said.

"Where?" Shoutarou asked.

"The Sonozaki Family Mansion."

* * *

><p>Shoutarou, Philip, and Akiko arrived at the gates of the destroyed mansion. The debris had been cleared, but the ground was still blackened from the fire<p>

"Philip-kun, are you alright?" Akiko asked.

"I'm fine Akiko. Just remembering old memories," Philip assured her.

Shoutarou sighed. After Philip's body had been restored, he had not visited the Sonozaki Mansion at all. "_I just hope Philip will be okay when we go in._" he thought.

They opened the gates and walked inside.

Shoutarou looked around and there was no sign of Terui or the mysterious person that kidnapped him. "Are you sure this is the right place Philip?"

Philip nodded. "I'm positive. The coordinates I inputted in the Gaia Library showed this area."

"Well nobody's here. Maybe he didn't show up," Akiko pointed out.

"You're wrong about that."

They turned around and saw a masked figure appear behind them. "Shoutarou, I'm glad you made it. I only expected you to come, but since your partner and assistant are also here, it will have to do."

"Assistant! For your information, I'm the Chief of the Narumi Detective Agency!" Akiko shouted.

"Now's not the time for that Akiko." Shoutarou said. He looked at the masked figure. "Where's Terui?"

The figure chuckled. He snapped his fingers and another masked figure walked in dragging an unconscious Terui. The second figure threw Terui across the field and he fell to the ground.

"Ryuu-kun!" Akiko ran to Terui and pulled him to their side. "He's knocked out, but he seems to be fine."

"Who are you?" Philip asked. "What do you want from us?"

"What I want. No, what we want! Is revenge!" the first figure pulled out the Mar Driver and attached it to his waist. Another Driver appeared on the waist of the second figure. They pulled out both their Memories and pressed them. "**SMOG!**" "**ACE!**"

"They have a Driver and Memories!" Philip was shocked at seeing another Driver similar to his and Shoutarou's.

"Philip, let's go to." Shoutarou attached the Double Driver and another appeared on Philip's waist. They pulled out their Memories as well and pressed them. "**CYCLONE!**" "**JOKER!**"

"**Henshin!**" The first figure shouted.

"**Henshin!**" Shoutarou and Philip shouted.

They all inserted their Memories in their respective Drivers. Shoutarou and the first figure opened their Drivers.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

"**SMOG! ACE!**"

Winds surrounded both Shoutarou and the first figure, covering them in armor, as Philip and the second figure fell to the ground. Both Riders then faced at each other. They were both silent as the wind blew Double's scarf.

"Now," Mar said. "count down to your end."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

**As Kamen Rider Double:  
><strong>Shoutarou speaking

_Philip speaking_

**As Kamen Rider Mar:**

First figure speaking

* * *

><p>Mar made the first move and ran forward, jumped into the air and delivered a punch. Double was able to block the punch, but Mar used this opportunity to kick Double on the side, causing Double to lose balance.<p>

"I expected more from the ones who destroyed Museum." Mar grabbed Double's neck and black smoke formed around Mar's right hand. "Looks like your countdown ends here."

Double struggled. "Philip, I hope you have an idea."

"_I do._" Double closed the Driver and switched the Cyclone Memory. He then opened it again. "**HEAT! JOKER!**" Double's right side turned red and his hand lit with fire. Double punched Mar's body, forcing him to let go.

Mar chuckled. "Now that's more like it. Time to make this a real show." Mar closed his Driver, removed his Smog Memory, pulled out another Memory and pressed it. "**FROST!**"

He inserted it and opened his Driver. "**FROST! ACE!**" Mar right side changed into an icy blue color.

"_He has more Memories?_" Philip was perplexed.

"No time to think, Philip." Fire surrounded Double's hand again and he tried to punch Mar. But Mar blocked the burning fist with his right hand. Double's hand soon started freezing. "What the hell!"

"My turn." Mar grabbed Double's arm and flipped him to the ground. He punched Double on the chest, which soon started to freeze as well. Double tried to stand up, but the hit froze his left side, leaving his left arm immobile.

"We need to switch." Double removed the Joker Memory and switched it with Trigger. "**HEAT! TRIGGER!**"

Double pulled out the Trigger Magnum and started shooting fire blasts at Mar. Mar dodged all the attacks while switching his Ace Memory with another Memory. "He pressed it. "**BLADE!**"

He then inserted the Memory and opened his Driver. "**FROST! BLADE!**" Mar's left side then turned into a crimson color. A sword also materialized on his back. He pulled it out and started slicing the fire blasts in half with his sword, now covered in ice.

"_His Memories are able to counter ours__._" Double continued shooting, but to no avail. Mar jumped in the air and delivered a slash wave made of ice, freezing the Trigger Magnum.

"Let's try this then." Double removed Trigger and inserted the Metal Memory. He opened the Driver. "**HEAT! METAL!**"

Double's left side turned silver and he pulled out the Metal Shaft and it clashed with Mar's sword. They continued to clash their weapons, causing sparks of fire and shards of ice to scatter around.

Mar pulled out another Memory and pressed it. "**ELASTIC!**" He inserted it and opened his Driver. "**FROST! ELASTIC!**"

Mar's left side turned bronze and a whip covered in ice materialized. He used it to grab Double's Shaft. Ice quickly started forming around Double's weaponl.

"We have to end this fast." Double pulled out the Metal Memory and inserted it it into the Memory slot in the Metal Shaft. "**METAL, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"_**Metal Branding!**_" Both ends of the Metal Shaft lit on fire and Double ran forward for the finisher.

"Looks like your about to bring your own end." Mar removed the Elastic Memory and inserted it in the Memory slot in the handle of his whip. "**ELASTIC, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"_**Elastic Blizzard!**_" Mar twirled his whip, facing Double, forming ice and snow around the whip. Mar then lashed his whip, releasing the accumulated ice and snow straight at Double.

Double quickly delivered his attack at the incoming blizzard to cancel Mar's attack, but the blizzard was so strong, Double was pushed back and his hands froze from the attack. Mar then used his whip and wrapped it around Double, freezing his upper body.

"Well, looks like that's all the 'great' Hidari Shoutarou has to give." Mar removed both Memories and turned back into SmogAce. "Time to end both your lives." He inserted the Ace into the Memory Slot on his right. "**ACE, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"_**Ace Toxin!**_" Black smoke surrounded Mar, lifting him into the air. His body then splits in the middle and he delivers a kick right at Double. Double was knocked to the ground and the transformation was canceled.

Philip got up and saw a wounded Shoutarou lying on the ground. "Shoutarou!"

Shoutarou slowly got up. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised."

Mar closed his Driver and transformed back. "I'm surprised you're still alive," the first figure said. He then faces the second figure, who just got up. "Go. You know what to do." The second figure nodded and ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Akiko yelled.

"I wouldn't bother following," the figure said. "In fact," he then pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Shoutarou. "I would be more concerned about his life."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shoutarou asked, not scared by the gun being pointed at him.

"Very well. I guess I should at least show you the last face you'll ever see." The figure placed his hand on his mask and slowly removed it. When his mask was removed he looked right at Shoutarou. He was a young man with black hair. He had a long scar on his left cheek similar to the one on his mask. He gave Shoutarou a devilish grin. "Well, Shoutarou, it has been a while."

Shoutarou had a shocked expression. "It can't be."

"So, do you still remember me?" the figure said.

Shoutarou opened his mouth and said a name he thought he never would say again. "Adauchi...Shou."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will reveal of how Shoutarou knows this 'Adauchi Shou'. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

**This entire chapter will be a flashback regarding an old case that Shoutarou was in with his old mentor, Narumi Soukichi. This will explain how Shoutarou recognizes the man from the previous chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shoutarou paced impatiently. He had been waiting around the warehouses for over an hour.<em>

_"Where's Oya-san? He said he was going to be here." Shoutarou wondered where Soukichi could be._

_"Shoutarou." Shoutarou turned around and saw Narumi Soukichi behind him. He was wearing his signature white suit along with his white fedora. "If you don't want to get us caught, I suggest you be quiet."_

_"Yes Oya-san." Shoutarou remained quiet. He started thinking about the case they were in. They were hired by a young man named Adauchi Shou. His father, Adauchi Gojo, was a businessman dealing in shipping various materials. A few days ago, his father disappeared. After some research, they tracked down his possible location somewhere in the warehouses near the docks._

_Finally, several cars and trucks drove into one of the warehouses. "Shoutarou, stay here," Soukichi ordered._

_"What! But I want to go in with you!" Shoutarou argued._

_"We don't know who could be in that warehouse. If we get caught, I can't be sure if I will be able protect you." Soukichi said._

_"I can protect myself. I'll use what you've taught me." Shoutarou kept on pushing._

_Soukichi sighed. "You still have a long way to go from becoming a detective." He finally got Shoutarou to stay put and he quietly made his way into the warehouse._

* * *

><p><em>Soukichi made it inside and he quickly hid behind some crates. He looked through the crates and saw two groups facing each other. One group was dressed in all white uniforms and holding a suitcase full of money. The other group was dressed in black suits and holding a suitcase full of USB-shaped devices. Soukichi recognized one of the people in the black suits was their client's father, Adauchi Gojo.<em>

_Gojo stepped forward to the man in white from the other group. "These are the Gaia Memories you ordered."_

_"Good. We from Foundation X are pleased with Museum's quick delivery," the man in white said._

_"As long as you pay the right amount." Gojo gave him the suitcase._

_The Foundation X man snapped his fingers and one of his subordinates gave Gojo the suitcase of money._

_Soukichi shook his head. He pulled out a revolver that he brought and shot all the lights in the room. Everything then went dark._

_As the people inside started panicking, Soukichi made his move. Using his other senses, he heard the voices of Gojo's men. He started knocking them out one by one_

_When the backup light turned on, Gojo's men were all on the ground, passed out and their guns were disabled._

_An enraged Gojo face Soukichi. "Who the hell are you!"_

_"I'm a detective hired by your son," Soukichi calmly replied. "But right now, I wish I didn't find you."_

_Gojo scoffed. "What do you know! I'm just the distributor. What people do with these Memories are their problem."_

_"The suffering that these devices cause are on your hands," Soukichi replied._

_"Enough. Take care of him," the Foundation X man said to his subordinates. He then left the warehouse.  
><em>

_The Foundation X members pulled out several Gaia Memories and inserted them in their necks. "**MASQUERADE!**"_

_Their faces were then covered by a black mask with a spine and ribcage design. They then charged forward._

_Soukichi smirked. "I guess you won't give up without force." He easily dodged each of the Masquerade Dopants attacks. One by one, he then punched them right at the stomach, knocking them all out._

_"Is that all you can give, Gojo?" Soukichi asked._

_Gojo grunted. "You think the Museum lets me deliver Gaia Memories without a way to defend myself?" He pulled out a Gaia Memory from his pocket and pressed it. "**GENESIS!**"_

_"Stop!" Soukichi shouted. "If you use that Memory, you will destroy yourself. There will be no turning back."_

_Gojo just laughed. "Behold my power!" He inserted the Memory in his chest. "**GENESIS!**" His body began change into a monstrous form. His body was nearly covered in tree like structure, his chest covered in leaves and his arms and legs made of wood. His head was a snake coiled around the neck, with the snake head at the center, its mouth open and a glowing red eye inside. "Now you will die!"  
><em>

_Soukichi removed his fedora. "Hm. Looks like I have no choice at this point." Soukichi pulled out his Lost Driver and attached it to his waist. He then pulled out his Skull Memory and pressed it. "**SKULL!**"_

_"**Henshin.**" Soukichi inserted the Memory into his Driver and opened it. "**SKULL!**" Wind surrounded Soukichi as his armor appeared around him. He put on back his fedora and he was now transformed into his Rider form, Kamen Rider Skull._

_Skull pointed at the Genesis Dopant. "Now, count up your sins!"_

* * *

><p><em>Shoutarou kept watching the warehouse for several minutes with no change. After he saw a man in white leave, he decided to get closer.<em>

_"What is going on in there?" Shoutarou wondered. He then saw a figure making his way into the warehouse. _

_"Huh?" Shoutarou followed the figure until the entrance. He then lost sight of him. "Where did he go?"_

_Suddenly, someone jumped behind Shoutarou and tackled him. Shoutarou and the figure struggled and rolled around the area until Shoutarou was able to pin down his attacker to the ground. Shoutarou was then surprised to see that his attacker was their client, Adauchi Shou._

_"What are you doing here!" Shoutarou asked, confused why Shou was here as he pulled him up._

_"I followed you after I thought you found my father. I wanted to see him already," Shou explained._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in. Oya-san said to wait out here, so you have to get past me first." Shoutarou said._

_"Fine then." Shou turned around and walked away._

_"That was easy." As Shoutarou turned around, something hit him on the head and he collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw was Shou holding a rock in his hand before everything went black._

* * *

><p><em>Genesis lunged at Skull, but Skull dodged the attack and did several punches on Genesis' stomach. Genesis stepped back. He started shooting beams from his eye, but Skull was able to dodge the shots. <em>

_Skull pulled out his Skull Magnum and started firing, canceling out Genesis' beams. "You'll have to do better than that."_

_Genesis growled. "Try this then." Genesis pulled out a staff from his body. It was made of wood and had a snake design. Attached to the top of his weapon was a glass orb. Genesis rammed the staff into the ground. The orb started glowing green. The ground then started shaking and several vines sprouted underneath the staff and attacked Skull. _

_Skull continued firing at the vines, slowing them down. Skull continued firing while climbing onto some crates. However, the vines finally reached him and coiled around his body, preventing him from moving._

_"You can't escape." Genesis's staff glowed brighter and the vines continued constricting Skull. "Enjoy your death."_

_Suddenly, Genesis heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a terrified Shou looking at him. Genesis faltered and released his staff. The vines withered and Skull was dropped. "Shou! What are you doing here!"_

_"Father, is that you?" Shou asked, with surprise, recognizing his father's voice. Shou was breathing heavily from disbelief and fear. _

_Genesis took a step closer but Shou kept backing away. "Shou calm down. It's me, your Father." Just then, several blasts hit Genesis, pushing him away from Shou. Genesis turned and saw Skull continuously shooting._

_"It's time for your work to come to an end. Skull pulled out the Skull Memory and inserted it into the Magnum. "**SKULL MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" Skull aimed his Skull Magnum, which was charging up with energy. Skull was preparing to fire. However, Shou got in the way. "Shou, move!"_

_"No! I won't let you kill my Father!" Shou shouted._

_Skull did not know what to do. "Is this okay for you, Gojo! Are you really going to use your son as a shield, or will you be a man and accept your fate!"_

_For a moment, Genesis did not move or say anything. Then he roared and ran forward, pushing Shou out of the way._

_"Father!" Shou shouted._

_Skull pulled the trigger and fired several energy blasts that hit Genesis, knocking him down as the shattered Memory fell to the ground._

_Skull closed his Driver and transformed back. Soukichi walked towards the barely conscious Gojo. "I was hired by your son to find you. But now, I have to turn you in to the police for illegal dealings."_

_"You...won't...take me...in." Gojo pulled out a gun and fired at Soukichi. He missed, but the bullet ricocheted onto some gas tanks and the spark caused an explosion._

_Soukichi, Shou, and Gojo were blown back and the warehouse caught on fire. Soukichi got up and picked up Shou. "We need to go now!"_

_"Wait, what about my father?" Shou cried. Soukichi saw Gojo still unconscious on the other side of the burning warehouse._

_"I'll get him. But right now, you're my priority." Soukichi said as he tried to get Shou out of the warehouse._

_"No!" Shou got out of Soukichi's grip and ran to his father._

_"Shou!" Soukichi tried to chase him, but a beam fell, blocking him from going after him. "Damn it!" Soukichi could not see Shou or his father. With a heavy heart, Soukichi turned around and ran out the door before the warehouse soon collapsed._

_Soukichi saw an unconscious Shoutarou near the entrance. He picked him up and they left the scene._

* * *

><p><em>Shoutarou opened his eyes and he saw that he was back at the agency. He go up and saw Soukichi on his typewriter. <em>

_"Oya-san, what happened?" Shoutarou asked, confused._

_Soukichi stood up. "The case was unsuccessful. It turns out that Shou's father was doing something illegal. I tried to stop him and it broke into a fight. Soon after Shou came in and a fire started. I tried to get him out, but he wouldn't leave without his father. The warehouse collapsed with them inside."_

_Shoutarou had a grave look on his face. "I'm sorry. If I had stopped Shou, this wouldn't have happened."_

_Soukichi sighed. He walked up to Shoutarou and placed his hand on Shoutarou's shoulder, comforting his young protege._

* * *

><p><em>At the burned down warehouse, there was movement around the wreckage. A figure crawled out of it and he stood up, covered in ash and blood. He was clutching his left cheek, which was heavily bleeding. He was badly injured but there was one thing in his mind, revenge. He held the shattered remains of his father's Memory and left, Adauchi Shou's eyes burning with rage.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**

**The next chapter will continue right where it left off in the previous chapter.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

* * *

><p>Shoutarou continued to stare at Shou. "How can you be alive?"<p>

Shou grinned. "It would take more than a burning warehouse to kill me." He paused for a moment. "Though I can't say the same for my father."

"I'm sorry for what happened," Shoutarou said. "If there was a way-"

"Enough!" Shou shouted. "I didn't come here to get an apology. I came here to take my revenge."

"Revenge?" Philip wondered what was going on.

"Since Narumi Soukichi is already dead, it's only fair for his successor to pay for his mistakes." Shou tightened his grip on the gun.

"You can't!" Akiko screamed.

"Watch me." Shou was ready to pull the trigger, when police cars suddenly arrived. Several officers, including Jinno and Makura, surrounded Shou.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands up!" Makura shouted.

"You're completely surrounded. I suggest you follow," Jinno added.

Shou looked around and he started to laugh. "You're lucky Shoutarou. You get to live to see my endgame. Soon, the city of Futo will be nothing but a pile of rubble."

Shou dropped a small pellet and it started releasing smoke. The police charged forward, but when the smoke cleared, Shou was gone, leaving only his mask.

"Shoutarou, are you okay?" Jinno asked.

"I'm fine." Shoutarou got up. He walked to where Shou was and picked up his mask.

Philip walked up to him. "Shoutarou..." Before he could say anything, Shoutarou walked off.

Meanwhile, Akiko rushed to Terui, who was being brought into an ambulance.

"Don't worry," Jinno said to Akiko. "He'll be fine. It's a good think he contacted us. We were able to trace the call to this location." Jinno showed Akiko Terui's open cellphone.

"Thank goodness." Akiko sighed with relief.

"For now, he'll be checked into the Futo hospital." Jinno said as he left with the police.

"What now, Philip?" Akiko asked.

"We go back to the Agency and we talk to Shoutarou," Philip said.

* * *

><p>As they arrived in the Agency, Philip saw Sozoka organizing some files. He quickly tensed up. "Hello...Sozoka."<p>

"Hello, Philip-san, Akiko-san," Sozoka greeted them. "Shoutarou-san is back already. He's inside that room." She pointed to the door leading to the hangar.

"Thank you, Sozoka-chan," Akiko replied. She then pushed a still tensed Philip inside. As they entered, Philip got back his composure.

"Philip, what's wrong with you? This isn't what being in love is like," Akiko told him.

Philip was shocked at Akiko's comment and his face started turning red. "In love! I am not in love!"

"You can't hide it from me. I can see it all over your face," Akiko teased.

"Nonsense! Let's just focus and get to work." Philip and Akiko walked down the stairs and they saw Shoutarou laying on the floor, just staring at the ceiling.

Philip walked up to him. "Are you just going to lay there, or are you going to explain?"

Shoutarou got up. "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, who was that man and how do you know him?" Akiko asked.

Shoutarou sighed. "His name is Adauchi Shou." He began telling them what had happened during his first encounter with Shou.

After he was finished, Philip spoke. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm going to find Shou and stop whatever he plans to do to this city," Shoutarou said.

Philip smiled. "Well then, we better get to work."

"But first," Akiko interrupted, "you still need to return this to Ryuu-kun." She held out the Accel Driver and Accel Memory.

"Right," Shoutarou said. "I'll see if Terui is back on his feet, then we can start researching."

"I'll start a look up the-" Philip started before there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Philip-san, Akiko-san." Sozoka was knocking on the door. "I'm going to leave already. I was wondering, after hearing the reports about those strange monsters, could Philip walk home with me?"

Akiko's face brightened and opened the door, pulling Philip out. "Of course! Philip-kun will take you."

Philip gave a surprised look at Akiko's suggestion. "What! Me! No, I'm busy with research. Right Shoutarou?"

"It's fine. I'm sure I can handle things by myself. Have fun," Shoutarou said with a sly tone.

"Thank you." Sozoka grabbed Philip's arm and pulled him out of the Agency.

Akiko smiled. "It's nice for Philip to start having a love life."

"Well then, better get to Terui," Shoutarou chuckled, before he left.

* * *

><p>Shoutarou arrived at the Futo Police Station. He saw Terui and approached him.<p>

"I see your already back at work," Shoutarou said.

"After what happened to me, I want to catch this guy as soon as possible," Terui said.

Shoutarou smiled. "By the way, Akiko wanted me to return these to you." Shoutarou handed Terui the Accel Memory and Driver.

"Thanks," Terui replied, taking back his Rider gear.

"By the way, do you have any leads about those people who became Dopants and suddenly died after being defeated?" Shoutarou asked.

"I was going to check on the bodies," Terui said. "You can come along if you like."

Shoutarou nodded. "Right then."

* * *

><p>Shoutarou and Terui arrived at the coroner's office where they saw a man examining a body.<p>

"Sai," Terui said to the man. "Are you finished with the body?"

The man named Sai turned around. "Oh, hello Superintendent." He was a fairly thin man with his black hair combed backward. He wore a white lab coat and blue gloves.

Terui turned to Shoutarou. "Hidari, this is Kiten Sai. He is the coroner who has been checking the bodies of the people that became Dopants. Do you have any findings?"

"Yes. It's very interesting actually." Sai walked toward the table with one of the recovered bodies. "From what I have discovered, these bodies have been dead for quite some time. Even longer than when you thought they had died."

This revelation shocked both Terui and Shoutarou. "How is that possible?" Shoutarou asked.

"I don't know yet," Sai replied. "but I'll keep looking." He then continued his examination.

"What now Hidari?" Terui asked after they left the coroner's office.

"For now, I'll head back to the Agency and see if Philip can do a look up if these bodies have a connection with each other." Shotaro then left the station.

* * *

><p>Walking with Sozoka along the street, Philip was completely nervous.<p>

"Um, Sozoka...Why did you want me to walk with you?"

Sozoka faced him. "I told you at the Agency, I was afraid that some monsters might attack, and I want someone to be with me."

"Yes, but why me? You could have asked Shoutarou?" It was becoming harder for Philip to breathe.

Sozoka continued to look at Philip. "Oh. I guess the reason is because I like you."

Philip's face instantly turned red. He started getting dizzy and feeling faint.

"Is something the matter?" Sozoka asked.

"No," Philip replied. "It's just-"

Suddenly, a wrecking ball-like object almost fell on them, but Philip pulled Sozoka out of the way as the ball crashed on the ground. The ball began transforming into a humanoid shape. It had a muscular body with steel surrounding its entire head. It also had metal protruding from its shoulders and back. Its left hand was a steel ball.

"The Violence Dopant." Philip pulled Sozoka up. "We need to run." Philip remembered the destructive power of this Dopant and it would be dangerous for Sozoka to be here.

Sozoka nodded and they ran into another street. However, as they turned, another Dopant was blocking their path. It had blue armor and black fur around its body. Its left hand had a sharp claw. It growled as it stepped forward to Philip and Sozoka.

"Beast Dopant." Philip and Sozoka tried to turn around, but Violence was already in front of them.

Sozoka held Philip's arm tight. "I'm scared Philip."

Philip looked at Sozoka. "It's okay Sozoka. Everything is going to be alright."

Violence and Beast then lunged forward. Philip and Sozoka shut their eyes.

However, the attack didn't come. Philip opened his eyes and saw that the Dopants were knocked back by a small white dinosaur.

"Fang!" Philip recognized the Fang Memory. Fang jumped into Philip hand as the Dopants got up.

"Sozoka, please step back." Philip said as his Driver appeared. He then transformed the Fang Memory into its Memory Mode and pressed the Memory. "**FANG!**"

* * *

><p>As Shoutarou was leaving the police station with Terui, he stopped walking as his Driver appeared on his waist.<p>

"What's wrong?" Terui asked.

"Philip's in trouble," Shoutarou said as he pulled out his Joker Memory. He then pressed his Memory. "**JOKER!**"

"**Henshin!**" Shoutarou said as he inserted the Joker Memory and it disappeared. Shoutarou's body then collapsed.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Henshin!<strong>" The Joker rematerialized in Philip's Driver. Philip pushed down the Joker Memory and inserted the Fang Memory into the Driver. He then opened the Driver.

"**FANG! JOKER!**" Wind surrounded Philip and he was now covered in armor. His left side was black and his right side was white. The sides of his arms and legs were now sharp and pointed. Double roared as he faced the two Dopants.

"Explain to me what's going on, Philip?" Shoutarou asked.

"_These Dopants just appeared and started attacking me and Sozoka._"

"Wait! Sozoka's here!"

Doube turned around and saw a surprised Sozoka on the ground looking at him.

"_We'll worry about that later Shoutarou. Right now, let's focus on these Dopants._"

Double faced the rising Dopants. "Fine then." He presses the horn on the Fang Memory down once. "**ARM FANG!**" A blade protrudes out of Double's wrist. He runs forward and prepares to attack the Dopants.

* * *

><p>Terui caught Shoutarou's unconscious body as it fell. He placed it beside the station. "I need to find where Hidari is."<p>

"Are you sure that is wise?"

Terui turned around and saw a Dopant in front of him. It wore a white lab coat with a blood streak design. His left hand was a sharp claw and his right hand resembled a giant scalpel. His entire head was a purple brain with a single eye in the center.

Terui pulled out his Driver. "Who are you?"

"That's not important. What is important is if you should leave your friend's body here? Something terrible may happen to it," he said, raising his right arm.

Terui was irritated. "Guess I have no choice." He attached his Driver and pulled out his Memory. "**ACCEL!**"

"**Hen...shin!**" He inserted his Memory and revved the handlebar of his Driver. "**ACCEL!**" He transformed into Kamen Rider Accel, pulled out his Enigine Blade and charged forward.

* * *

><p>Double made a cut at the Violence Dopant, scratching his muscled body. Violence struck the ground, causing a shock-wave, and pushing Double back, close enough for the Beast Dopant to grab him from behind. Beast squeezed Double's body, attempting to crush him.<p>

"Better think fast," Shoutarou said.

"_I know._" Double managed to press the horn on the Fang Memory down twice. "**SHOULDER FANG!**"

A blade sprouted out of Double's right shoulder, stabbing the Beast Dopant's face, causing it to lose its grip. Double pulled out his Shoulder Blade and slashed Beast's chest, knocking him to the ground. He threw his blade at Violence, hitting him on the head and cracking its head.

As Double turned around, he saw Beast getting up and its wound rapidly healing. Beast stood up again and rushed forward. Violence also rushed forward as well. Double quickly jumped in the air, causing both Dopants to collide with each other.

"Let's wrap this up." As Double landed, he pressed the Fang Horn down three times. "**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

A long blade materialized out of Double's right ankle. "Fang Strizer!" Double ran towards the Dopants and jumped, delivering a roundhouse kick at the dazed Violence Dopant, slicing it with his blade. As he landed on the ground, Double quickly jumped in the air again. He faced the Beast Dopant and delivered a powerful drop kick at the Dopant. Both Dopants staggered back and they quickly exploded.

Double turned around and saw two unconscious people. He walked up to them and saw the same shattered fragments from before.

"I'll talk with Terui and tell him what happened."

"_Right,_" Philip said.

"You need to figure out what to tell her." Shoutarou pointed at a still shocked Sozoka.

"_Right,_" Philip said with dismay. Double closed the driver and transformed back. Philip walked up to Sozoka and extended his hand. "I guess I need to give you an explanation."

Sozoka, at first, didn't say a word, then she took Philip's hand and nodded.

* * *

><p>Accel charged at the Brain Dopant with his Engine Blade, but the Dopant grabbed the blade with his left hand.<p>

"How weak."The Brain Dopant slashed Accel with his right arm, knocking Accel back and slashed him again with his claws.

Accel grunted. "**ENGINE! JET!**" Accel shot A-shaped blasts, but Brain deflected them with his scalpel hand.

"My turn." Brain used his scalpel hand and created created energy slashes, hitting Accel and breaking through his armor. Accel was knocked to the ground, badly wounded. Brain walked forward, preparing to finish him, when he suddenly stopped. He then chuckled. "Well looks like your friends have won already." He then turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Accel got up and charged forward again. He swung his blade, but Brain simply blocked it again.

"I'll let you live for now. I did what I was told," Brain said.

Accel grunted and pulled the trigger on his blade. "**ELECTRIC!**" The electric surge was able to shock Brain, knocking him back.

"Hm, I don't have time for you." Brain gave another slash and Accel fell straight to the ground. Brain quickly walked away.

* * *

><p>Shoutarou got up and saw a bruised Terui. "Terui! What happened?"<p>

"A Dopant attacked. I had to protect your body," Terui replied.

"I'm sorry." Shoutarou bowed his head in apology.

"I'm fine. Only a few bruises." Terui got up. "You should get back first."

Shoutarou nodded. "I get Philip and we'll find out what's going on." Shoutarou then ran back to the agency.

When he was gone, Terui noticed the Dopant had dropped something before it escaped. He picked up the object and took a closer look at it. Terui realized the Dopant dropped a scalpel.

* * *

><p>Shoutarou opened the door at the Narumi Agency and saw Akiko on the couch. "There you are! What took you so long!"<p>

"There were some problems," Shoutarou answered. "Where's Philip?"

"He's not back yet," Akiko replied. She then grinned. "Probably still out with his girlfriend."

Shoutarou's face looked grim. "I don't think that will last."

* * *

><p>Philip and Sozoka finally reached Sozoka's house.<p>

"Well," Philip started. "Is there anything else you want to ask me?" On the way, Philip had told Sozoka about him and Shoutarou being Double and their fight against the Dopants.

"Nothing else. It just seems so surprising that you and your partner are the famous Kamen Rider," Sozoka said. "At first I was shocked, but now I'm happy that you protect others."

Philip's face turned a shade pink from hearing her compliment. "Thank you. And please, you can't tell anyone else about this."

"Of course."

Philip then turned around and began to walk back. But suddenly, Sozoka grabbed his hand. "Philip wait. There is something I would like to ask you."

He turned around. "What?"

"Do you like me?"

Philip blushed. "Um, yes."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Philip's face became bright red and his heart started beating fast. "Um...um...no. Not really."

Sozoka smiled. "Can I be your girlfriend?"

Philip thought his heart would burst from his chest at the speed it was now beating. "Um, um..." Philip took a deep breath. "I would like that."

Sozoka walked forward and gave Philip a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Philip had a frozen smile on his face as he walked back. He turned around to wave goodbye, but hit a lamp post. "I'm alright," he said. Sozoka smiled at him. He then left.

When Sozoka was out of his sight, Philip exhaled. "What am I going to tell Shoutarou?

* * *

><p>When Philip was out of sight, Sozoka dropped her smile, replacing it with a cold, blank face.<p>

"'Girlfriend'? Isn't that getting too close?" Sozoka turned around and saw a mysterious figure.

"It doesn't matter. It will keep him distracted long enough to finish the plan," Sozoka replied with an icy tone.

The figure chuckled. "Right, only one more and the finale can begin." The figure faced Sozoka. He pulled out his Ace Memory. "Shall we?"

Sozoka pulled out her Smog Memory. "Of course. Onii-san."

Adauchi Shou smiled as they pressed their Memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**

**Did you enjoy the shocking ending? The next chapter will feature the second fight between Double and Mar. The ending will have a another shocking outcome.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

**Thank you for the reviews and to those who follow this story. Please continue.  
><strong>

**As Kamen Rider Double:  
><strong>Shoutarou speaking

**As Kamen Rider Mar:**

Shou speaking

* * *

><p>Philip arrived back at the Narumi Agency and saw Shoutarou and Akiko sitting down. Shoutarou had a stern look on his face.<p>

"Is something the matter?" Philip asked.

Shoutarou faced Philip and stood up. "Where were you? You couldn't have taken that long to bring Sozoka back to her house. Did she ask anything? Did you find a way to explain what she saw?"

Philip nodded, taking in the questions calmly. "I told her the truth," he stated casually.

"What!" both Shoutarou and Akiko exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?" Shoutarou asked.

"I believe I've read that you should not keep any secrets from someone that you're dating," Philip replied.

"'Dating'!" Shoutarou was speechless. However Akiko got up and was happily smiling. "That's so wonderful!"

Philip blushed. He faced Shoutarou. "This is the first time I felt like this towards anyone. Please, can you support this?"

Shoutarou sighed. "As long as it won't interfere with our investigation."

Philip smiled. "Thank you."

Shoutarou got his fedora. "I'll be going out. See if I can find any more information on Shou's whereabouts. Try to do a look-up about why these Dopants are attacking." He then left.

"Well to work then." Philip remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The following events will be split into three points of view.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutarou's POV:<strong>

Shoutarou rode out and headed for the Futo station, wondering if Terui was okay and if he found anything yet. Before he arrived though, something got in his way and he pulled his brakes. "Hey, watch where your-" Shoutarou started, but stopped when he realized he was looking right at Adauchi Shou.

"Hidari Shoutarou," Shou said. "I hear you've been looking for me." Shoutarou prepared to pull out his Driver. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, not now anyway."

"And why should I listen to you?" Shoutarou was ready to transform.

"Because if you don't, I can't be liable to the number of people that will be killed from the Dopants I'll release," Shou said with a smile.

Shoutarou growled and he kept his Driver.

"Good," Shou said. "Now, meet me at the Futo Tower in one hour so we can have a proper battle." Shou then turned around and before he left, he looked back and added, "Come alone." He dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Shoutarou pounded his fist on his bike. He then got a call from Philip. "What?"

"_Shoutarou, I think I found something about the Dopant attacks,_" Philip said. "_Get back as soon as you can._" He hung up after.

Shoutarou looked at the time. "_I still have an hour,_" he thought before he drove back.

* * *

><p>Shoutarou arrived back and entered the hangar. He saw Philip drawing a map of Futo on the board. "What did you have to show me Philip?" he asked after removing his fedora and sat down.<p>

Philip turned around."I think I found a connection between the attacks." He encircled three areas on the map. He pointed at one. "This was where Terui Ryuu faced the Triceratops Dopant." He then pointed at another circle. "This was where we fought the Gene, Nightmare, and Old Dopants." He pointed at the final circle. "And this was where we defeated the Violence and Beast Dopants." Philip connected the three locations, forming an incomplete square. "All the points are equidistant from each other. If my calculations are correct, then, Adauchi Shou will send another Dopant...here." Philip then encircled Futo Tower.

Shoutarou flinched and remembered what Shou said. "_Now, meet me at Futo Tower in one hour so we can have a proper battle._" His face then turned grim. "We have a problem then." Shoutarou then told Philip and Akiko about Shou's challenge.

"You're not really going are you! It's obviously a trap!" Akiko said.

"Akiko is right. You'll be walking into Shou's trap," Philip agreed.

"If I don't, then Shou will send another Dopant to attack the city. At least this way, no one else will get hurt." Shoutarou stood up and put his fedora back on. "You could either agree to help or stop me. It's your choice."

Philip sighed. "Very well then. Just be careful."

Shoutarou grinned. "Of course. After all..." He held up the Double Driver. "I'll have you with me." He then left.

* * *

><p>Sozoka patiently waited outside the Narumi Agency. She held up her binoculars and saw Shoutarou getting on his bike and leaving. She pulled out her cellphone and called her brother. "He just left."<p>

"_Good,_" Shou replied from the other line. "_You know what to do._" He quickly hung up after.

Sozoka walked to the door of the agency, put on a fake smile, and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Shoutarou parked his bike as he arrived at the Futo Tower. He looked up at the structure before he entered. As he arrived at the top floor, he stepped out and saw Shou standing across him.<p>

"So, you finally arrived," Shou amusingly said.

"You can stop your games and just get to the point," Shoutarou shouted. "Why did you want me here?"

Shou grinned. "Oh right." He pulled out his Mar Driver and attached it to waist. "It's time we finish things between us, don't you think?"

Shoutarou pulled out Double Driver. "I don't think you brought me out here just so that we could just fight."

"Of course not," Shou said. "I want to see how you can fight without your partner."

Shoutarou was confused at what Shou said. "What are you talking about?"

Shou grinned. "Just try and transform. You'll see."

Shoutarou put on his Double Driver. However, he sensed that something was wrong. "_Hey, Philip._" Shoutarou tried calling Philip through their link from the Driver, but there was no reply. Shoutarou removed the Double Driver. "What did you do to Philip!"

"My partner took care of him." Shou gave a soft chuckle. "Now it will just be you by yourself." Shou put on his Mar Driver and the Smog Memory was already in place. He took out his Ace Memory and pressed it. "**ACE!**"

"**Henshin!**" He inserted the Memory under the Driver and opened it. Dark wind surrounded Shou and he transformed into Kamen Rider Mar. "Now, count down to your end."

* * *

><p><strong>Terui's POV:<strong>

Terui arrived back at the Futo police station after the encounter with the Brain Dopant. His body was still in pain from the fight, but he knew that he had to confirm his suspicions.

He entered the coroner's office and saw Sai working. "Sai."

Sai turned around, surprised. "Superintendent, what are you doing back here?"

"I think you know why." Terui threw on the table the scalpel that the Brain Dopant dropped.

"What is that?" Sai asked.

"This is a scalpel that a Dopant dropped," Terui said, the tone of his voice serious. "But you would know that, since you dropped it."

Sai was shocked. "Superintendent! Are you accusing me of being a Dopant? You don't have any proof that I'm a Dopant."

"I know that you make your own medical equipment. I also know that you mark your initials on all of them." Terui pointed at the scalpel.

Sai picked up the scalpel and gave a horrified look when he saw his initials, K.S. He stayed silent for a few moments, then he gave a chuckle, which soon grew into maniacal laughter. "Very perceptive, Superintendent."

Suddenly, he threw the scalpel, aiming for Terui's face. Terui quickly reacted and dodged the blade, but he saw that Sai escaped through the back exit. Terui ran after him and saw him standing around the containers where the corpses are kept.

"You should have stayed away," Sai said. "Now, it seems that I'll have to take care of you first." He pulled out his Gaia Memory and pressed it. "**BRAIN!**" He then inserted it into the crown of his head. Sai transformed into the Brain Dopant, his attire changing into the blood streaked lab coat, his hands turning into the sharp claw and large scalpel, and finally, his head changed into the purple brain with its single eye.

Terui pulled out his Accel Driver and prepared to transform, however...

"I won't give you the chance to transform." Brain's eye glowed. Suddenly, the body containers started rattling and they opened. The corpses started crawling out and headed towards Terui. "Enjoy." He then took his leave.

"Damn it!" Terui put on his Driver and pressed his Memory. "**ACCEL!**"

"**Hen...shin!**" He inserted the Memory into the Driver and revved the handlebar. "**ACCEL!**" As he transformed, the energy surrounding him blasted the corpses back. He punched some corpses, causing them to fall back, but more of them just got back up. Accel knew that he could not damage any of the bodies since they were being used in investigations and their sheer numbers would overwhelm him soon. He then decided to transform into his Bike Mode and rammed through the remaining corpses. After he escaped, he locked the exit, trapping the corpses inside.

"Now to find Sai."

* * *

><p><strong>Philip's POV:<strong>

Philip opened the door and saw that it was Sozoka. "Sozoka, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you again." Sozoka smiled.

Philip blushed. "Thank you. Come in."

Sozoka then stepped inside. "Are you alone?"

"No. Akiko is here as well." Philip answered.

Sozoka faced him. "Oh. Can you ask her to leave for a while? I want to talk with you alone."

"I'm sorry," Philip said. "But we're working on a case right now. Maybe we can talk later."

Sozoka turned away from him and, for a few moments, said nothing.

"Sozoka?" Philip tried to see what was wrong.

Then Akiko came out of the hangar. "Philip-kun. What's taking so-" Suddenly Akiko collapsed to the ground.

"Akiko!" Philip rushed to Akiko and saw a tranquilizer dart on her neck. He then turned around and saw Sozoka with a gun in her hand. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry," Sozoka said, her voice now cold. "I just put her to sleep. It would have been much easier if you followed what I said."

"Why did you do this Sozoka?" Philip asked, not understanding why this happened.

"For my brother's revenge." Sozoka pointed the gun at Philip.

"Your brother...?" Philip then came to a realization. "Your brother is Adauchi Shou!"

"Very good. Onii-san said that you would be smart. Now get up." Sozoka ordered.

Philip slowly got up. "What do you want? If you wanted me dead, you could have killed me already."

Sozoka grinned. "Oh no. Onii-san has something much better planned. But first, I'll let my associate take care of you. As for me," She pulled out the Mar Driver and attached it to her waist.

Philip's eyes widened. "It can't be. Your-"

"That's right." Sozoka pulled out her Memory and pressed it. "**SMOG!**"

"**Henshin!**" She inserted the Memory and it disappeared as she collapsed to the ground.

"I need to get out of here." Philip said as he picked up Akiko. However, something was thrown at his neck and it entered his body. Philip yelled in pain as he collapsed to the floor. "I can't...move." He then passed out soon after.

The Brain Dopant entered the office "Now for the plan to take place." However, before he could get close to Philip, the Fang Memory appeared and attacked him. "Annoying pest!" He used his claw and knocked Fang across the room, damaging it down and now unable to get up.

Brain then picked up Philip and Sozoka's unconscious bodies and walked out, leaving an unconscious Akiko and a damaged Fang.

* * *

><p>Shoutarou took a step back as Mar took a step forward.<p>

"Don't even think about running. I can kill you as fast as you turn around. Now be good and just wait to die."

Shoutarou grunted. "Don't think I'll go down so easily."

Mar laughed. "What could you possibly do? I've taken care of your partner, so you can't even transform."

Shoutarou smirked at Mar. "Philip isn't the only way I can transform." He pulled out the Lost Driver and attached it to his waist."

"What?" Mar was confused at what Shoutarou was doing."

Shoutarou pulled out his Joker Memory and pressed it. "**JOKER!**"

"**Henshin!**" Shoutarou inserted it into the slot and opened the Driver. "**JOKER!**" Purple energy surrounded him as armor formed over his body transforming him into a full black version of Double.

"Impossible!" Mar shouted, enraged.

"This is the other Kamen Rider that protects Futo," Shoutarou said. "Kamen Rider...Joker!"

Joker and Mar stared at each other, preparing to fight, as the winds of Futo blew around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late post. Been busy. Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

**Thank you for the reviews and to those who follow this story. Please continue.  
><strong>

**As Kamen Rider Double/Joker:  
><strong>Shoutarou speaking

**As Kamen Rider Mar:**

Shou speaking

**_Sozoka speaking_**

* * *

><p>"Your move," Joker said.<p>

Mar simply grunted. "Fine, if you want to die the hard way." He closed his Driver and pulled out two Memories and pressed them. "**FROST!**" "**BLADE!**" He switched the Memories, inserted them, and opened the Driver again.

"**FROST! BLADE!**"

Mar's sides soon changed color, the right side becoming icy blue and the left side becoming crimson. He pulled out his icy sword and made several ice slashes, aiming at Joker. Joker ducked as the slashes hit the walls, instantly freezing them.

"You can't dodge forever!" Mar pulled out the Blade Memory and switched it with another one. He opened his Driver. "**FROST! ELASTIC!**"

Mar's left side turned bronze and he launched his whip, grabbing Joker's arm and causing it to freeze.

"The same trick won't work twice." Joker chopped the whip, causing it to shatter and freeing him. Mar growled and jumped back. "My turn." Joker pulled out his Memory and inserted it into the slot on his side. "**JOKER, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Rider Punch!**" Joker's right fist glowed with purple energy and he ran towards Mar preparing to attack. Before he could make contact however, Mar quickly pulled out both his Memories and inserted new ones. He opened his Driver. "**GRAVITY! ACE!**"

The right side turned orange and the left side turned white. Mar raised his right arm and released a strong energy wave. Joker's kick was pushed to the ground, stopping the attack. "What happened?" Joker asked after getting back up.

Mar's right eye glowed, snickering. "_**The Gravity Memory lets us repel your**_** attacks.**"

Joker recognized the voice as female and familiar. "Sozoka?"

"Why give away your secret now?" Shou asked.

"**_It was so boring to just keep quiet, Nii-san._**"

"Nii-san?" Joker was confused at what he was hearing.

"**_Oh by the way, I took care of your partner._**"

"Philip!" Joker's fists tightened. "What did you do to him!"

"**_I don't need to tell you anything._**" Mar raised his hand and shot a another gravity wave. Joker was pushed back again, this time close to the edge of the tower.

"Just one more push." Mar shot another wave.

"Not this time." Joker jumped in the air and dodged the attack. While in mid-air, he inserted his Joker Memory into the slot on his side again. "**JOKER, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Rider Kick!**" Joker's right foot glowed purple energy and he dove straight at Mar.

Mar saw Joker approaching and he simply chuckled. "He's initiating another Maximum Drive."

"**_Will it be enough?_**"

"It will be now. Prepare for the next phase."

"_**Got it.**_" Mar closed the Driver and pulled out another Memory and inserted it into his chest. Joker's attack then connected with Mar, causing an explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Joker saw that his attack hit, but what he saw standing before was no longer Mar. He looked up and saw a Dopant standing in Mar's place. It had a tree-like body and a snake coiled around the head with its mouth open. Joker could see a glowing red eye inside the mouth.

"What is this!" Joker tried to pull his leg free, the it was stuck between the leaves on the Dopant's body.

"This is my father's power! The Genesis Dopant!" The Dopant punched Joker, knocking him loose and cancelling his transformation. Shoutarou was knocked to the floor, his fedora falling off as well.

As Shoutarou tried to get up, he recognized the Dopant's voice as Shou's. "Shou, what is that form!"

"This was my originally my father's Dopant form. Now I'm going to use it to end this city. But first," Genesis summoned his staff. "I'll end you!" He thrust his staff to the ground, and several tree roots sprouted from the ground and hit Shoutarou, pushing him of the tower. The last thing Genesis heard was Shoutarou's scream as he fell down the tower.

Genesis then pulled out the Memory and transformed back to Shou. He walked towards the ledge and picked up Shoutarou's fedora. "Farewell, Detective." He threw the fedora down as he turned around and left. "Time for the final phase."

As the fedora slowly fell down the tower, a hand quickly grabbed it. Shoutarou exhaled heavily. "That was close." He was then pulled back up by the Spider Shock, which was hooked under the tower. As Shoutarou got to the top, he saw that Shou was already gone.

"I need to get back to the Agency." Shoutarou quickly went out the the tower and quickly headed back to the Agency.

* * *

><p>As Shoutarou arrived at the Agency, he saw Terui arrive as well. "Terui, what are you doing here?" Shoutarou asked as he got off his bike.<p>

Terui got off as well. "I was following Sai. He's the Brain Dopant."

"What!" Shoutarou said, wide-eyed. "That explains where the bodies came from."

Terui nodded. "I followed him until I got here. What happened?"

That's what I want to know." Shoutarou and Terui then entered the Agency. When they entered, they saw the office completely trashed. Shoutarou looked around and saw an unconscious Akiko and the damaged Fang Memory.

"Akiko!" Shoutarou rushed to Akiko's side and shook her. Suddenly Akiko opened her eyes and grabbed her slipper, knocking Shoutarou on the face.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Shoutarou shouted.

Akiko quickly dropped her slipper. "I thought you were an attacker! Never mind that, where's Philip-kun?"

"Philip?" Shoutarou looked around and saw no sign of his partner.

Terui exited from the hangar. "He isn't in here either."

Shoutarou then remembered what Sozoka said. "Shou has him."

* * *

><p>Philip opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He tried to move but his arms and legs would not move.<p>

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called, trying to figure out where he was.

"I see that you're awake." The light came on and Philip was face to face with Adauchi Shou.

"So you kidnapped me?" Philip calmly said.

"I had some help," Shou smiled and stepped aside and another figure stepped forward.

As he saw Sozoka's face, Philip soon remembered what happened earlier. "So," he started. "your Adauchi Shou's sister?"

Sozoka simply nodded.

"Why do all this then?" Philip asked. "Why get close to Shoutarou and the others? Why get close to me?"

"Because," Shou said, "Your the final piece that will bring Fuuto to its destruction."

Philip saw that he was attached to a tall towering machine reaching high up.

"Now," Shou said, extending his arms outward. "Fuuto will soon meet its end."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

**Thank you for the reviews and to those who are following this story. Please continue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"This is terrible!" Akiko screamed. "How could this have happened to Philip-kun!"<p>

"Calm down Chief," Terui said, trying to keep Akiko from having a breakdown. He then turned to Shoutarou. "Any clues Hidari?"

Shoutarou just paced around the office, trying to think. "If Sozoka did take him, she didn't leave anything that would point to where she is." He angrily slammed his hand on the desk. "Damn it! Where could she have taken him!"

Just as he was about to give up, they all heard a tapping sound on the door.

"Who could that be?" Terui wondered. He then walked towards the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was the Xtreme Memory, which quickly entered and started to circle above them.

"The Xtreme Memory? What's it doing here?" Akiko said.

Shoutarou then came to a realization. "I've got it! We can use the Xtreme Memory! It can track down Philip. That's why it's here, it wants us o follow it."

The Xtreme Memory quickly started flying outside.

"Quickly, after it!" Shoutarou shouted as he and Terui got on their bikes.

Akiko then got behind Terui. "Chief! What are you doing?" Terui exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm coming with you! It's my fault that Philip-kun got captured, so I'm helping with the rescue." Akiko replied.

Before Terui could protest, Shoutarou shouted at them both. "No time to argue, let's go!" They then quickly drove off and chased the moving Memory.

* * *

><p>Philip struggled to free himself, but to no avail. He was completely restrained to the machine. As he tried to break free, Sozoka was simply watching his futile efforts.<p>

"It's no use," Sozoka said monotonously. "You have zero chance of escaping."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't try," Philip replied. He then looked up at Sozoka. "Can I ask you something?"

"Don't expect an answer," Sozoka answered.

Philip deeply inhaled. "Did you ever even like me?"

Sozoka felt her body tense up. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about when you asked to be my girlfriend? What that all just an act?" Philip shouted.

"I don't need to answer that!" Sozoka shouted back. "Everything I've done is all for Nii-san's sake!"

Philip shook his head. "Adauchi Shou is planning to destroy the city of Fuuto and kill many innocent lives. How can you possibly live with all those deaths!"

Sozoka said nothing, unable to counter Philip's statement. She turned around and simply walked away.

Philip sighed. "Shoutarou, please find me soon."

* * *

><p>Sozoka saw her brother talking with Kiten Sai, the Fuuto Police coroner who was working for them.<p>

"The preparations are nearly complete," Sai said. "When it is finished the machine will be operational."

"Excellent," Shou said with a twisted smile. "Inform me when you are done." Sai simply nodded and left.

"Nii-san," Sozoka said as she approached her brother. "What exactly will the machine do to the city?"

Shou smiled. "No need to worry yourself with these matters sister. When the machine is activated, the city of Fuuto will never forget the name Adauchi."

"But what will happen to the people?" Sozoka persisted with her question.

"The people?" Shou simply laughed at Sozoka's question. "The people will all be killed, as they should be. Our father's death will be payed with all their lives."

Sozoka gave a horrified look. "But..."

"Enough!" Shou shouted. "Any enemy of our father deserves no mercy, and this city caused his death! Do you understand!"

Sozoka slowly nodded. "Yes, Nii-san."

"Good," Shou said, calming down. He then left the room, leaving Sozoka with troubling thoughts.

* * *

><p>Shoutarou, Terui, and Akiko finally caught up with the Xtreme Memory as they saw it circling around the Fuuto Tower. It then entered the Tower and continued circling inside.<p>

"Why is it doing that?" Akiko asked. "I thought it was suppose to lead us to where Philip-kun is?"

"It should have. Xtreme Memory is connected with Philip, so it should know his location," Shoutarou said.

"Maybe it does," Terui said as he walked towards the location where Xtreme is circling. He bent down and knocked on the the surface of the ground. A soft noise could be heard. "It's hollow."

"Then there should be an underground hideout." Akiko said.

"Right." Terui pulled out his Accel Driver. "Step back." He pulled out his Trial Memory and presses it. "**TRIAL!**"

"**Hen...shin!**" He then inserted the Memory and revved the handlebar. A blue blaze of energy surrounded him as he transformed into Accel Trial form. He then started to kick the floor at a super fast pace until the ground crumbled.

As Terui canceled his transformation, they all saw the giant hole in the ground.

"Ready?" Terui asked.

"Yes," Akiko answered.

Shoutarou simply nodded as they jumped in, with the Xtreme Memory quickly following.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

**Thank you for the reviews and to those who are following this story. Please continue.  
><strong>

**As Kamen Rider Double/Joker:  
><strong>Shoutarou speaking

_Philip speaking_

**As Kamen Rider Mar:**

Shou speaking

**_Sozoka speaking_**

* * *

><p>As they continued down the dark tunnel, Shoutarou, Terui, and Akiko could finally see a light at the end. As they reached the faint light, they could feel a door. Shoutarou turned the knob and slowly opened the door. On the other side, they saw that they had entered a large chamber. They all saw several Masquerade Dopants setting up machinery around a giant device.<em><strong><br>**_

"What is that?" Akiko whispered.

"I don't know, but we can worry about that later," Shoutarou said. "Our first priority is to find Philip."

Terui looked around the area. "We can't sneak through all these Dopants." He pulled out his Driver. "One of us needs to cause a distraction."

"Ryuu-kun don't!" Akiko protedted. "You're still not fully recovered and you could get hurt."

"It's alright Chief." Terui looked at Shoutarou. "Be sure to find Philip, I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"Right," Shoutarou replied.

Terui inserted his Accel Memory and revved it. "**Hen...shin!**" Terui transformed to Accel and turned to his bike mode and started running through the Dopants, causing an uproar.

"Now's our chance, let's go Akiko," Soutarou said. They both quickly moved as Accel continued ramming the Masquerades.

"Good luck Hidari," Accel said as he transformed back to his Rider form and pulled out his Engine Blade.

* * *

><p>Philip heard the alarms go off and a small smile formed at his face. "They're here."<p>

"Looks like your partner has arrived," Shou said.

"What do we do Nii-san?" Sozoka asked.

Shou smirked. "Let them come. I want Shoutarou to witness his failure in saving Fuuto."

Philip gave a worried look. "Be careful Shoutarou," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Shoutarou and Akiko, after going through a few groups of Masquerade Dopants arrived in another room. They were inside a giant glass dome. They then saw that across the room was Philip strapped to a giant machine.<p>

"Philip!" Shoutarou exclaimed.

"Philip-kun, don't worry we'll get you out!" Akiko shouted.

"Don't even bother," Shoutarou and Akiko turned around and saw Shou and Sozoka behind them.

"Shou, what do you want with Philip!" Shoutarou shouted.

"Since none of you will be leaving here alive, I might as well tell you." Shou then started explaining. "Your partner, being a child of the Earth, has a strong amount of energy inside him. I'm going to use that energy to power this machine to control the winds around Fuuto." Shou soon started to laugh. "The machine will increase the wind currents at the highest speed and power, causing heavy damage to the city. There is no bargaining in this. My objective to destroy the city of Fuuto using its own winds."

"You bastard!" Shoutarou shouted. He pulled out the Lost Driver and attached to his waist. He pulled out his Memory and pressed it. "**JOKER!**"

"**Henshin!**" Shoutarou inserted his Memory and opened the Driver. "**JOKER!**" He transformed into Kamen Rider Joker and took a fighting stance.

"What can you do? That form is no match for us." Shou pulled out his Mar Driver attached it. "Sozoka," Shou said as he pressed his Memory. "**ACE!**"

"Yes Nii-san," Sozoka replied as she pressed her Memory. "**SMOG!**"

"Sozoka, don't do this!" Philip shouted.

Sozoke merely gave Philip an indifferent look. However Philip saw small trace of emotion in her eyes, sadness.

"**Henshin!**" they both said as Sozoka inserted her Memory and it disappeared into Shou's Driver. He then inserted his Memory and opened the Driver. "**SMOG! ACE!**" As Sozoka's body collapsed to the floor, Shou transformed into Kamen Rider Mar.

"Akiko, run," Joker said as he ran towards Mar, delivering several punches. However Mar blocked all of his punches and threw a punch, knocking Joker to the ground.

"Give up Shoutarou and watch the show," Shou said as he pulled out a remote and pressed it.

Philip soon cried in pain as electricity surged through him as the machine started to activate. It then discharged an electrical surge outside the dome.

"Look and watch the festivities." Mar pointed to a computer screen that showed Fuuto. The winds around Fuuto started to grow more violent and out-of-control. They could see people running as several vehicles were thrown up into the air, crashing at several small buildings and destroying the roads. Windows began to shatter and the people started to panic.

They could even feel the ground shaking from the devastation being caused.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Mar began to laugh maniacally.

Joker clenched his fist and tried to attack again. Mar blocked the punch and forced Joker to his knees, canceling his transformation.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer as you see Fuuto reduced to rubble." Mar was about to deliver a final blow when suddenly, he stopped moving. "What?"

"_**No Nii-san,**_" Sozoka spoke. "**_I won't let you do this!_**"

"What are you doing? We are this close to victory!"

"**_I will not have innocent lives be killed because of our actions._**" Mar's right hand slowly reached for the Driver and closed it. Mar released Shoutarou and the transformation was undone. Sozoka got up and Shou looked at her with rage.

"You bitch!" Shou shouted as he pulled put the Genesis Memory. "You'll pay for your betrayal!" He pressed the Memory. "**GENESIS!**" He inserted it into his chest and he transformed into the Genesis Dopant. He then summoned tree roots and they attacked Sozoka.

"Akiko catch!" Sozoka threw a key to Akiko before the roots pierced through Sozoka.

"Sozoka!" Philip shouted as Sozoka collapsed to the ground.

Akiko ran to Philip and unlocked the chains around him. As he was released, the machine stopped functioning. The screen showed that the winds stopped moving and the destruction ceased.

Philip ran towards the barely conscious and bleeding Sozoka. Sozoka looked at him. "I'm sorry Philip. For everything!"

Philip was now in tears. "It's okay. Everything will be fine."

Sozoka smiled weakly. "I suppose couples tend to forgive each other after a fight." She gave a soft laugh and held his hand before she went completely still.

"Sozoka!" Philip cried out. He then felt that Sozoka had given him something.

He looked at it and was surprised. He then laid her body down and stood up. He looked at Genesis. "Adauchi Shou, you will pay for this!"

Genesis simply laughed. "You have no chance of defeating me."

"You have no idea of the power I-" Philip stopped. He then looked at Shoutarou "No, the power _we_ have."

Shoutarou nodded. "Let's go, partner." He pulled out the Double Driver and attached it to his waist. Philip's Driver appeared as well.

They both pulled out their Memories and pressed it. "**CYCLONE!**" "**JOKER!**"

"**Henshin!**" they both shouted. Philip inserted his Memory into the Driver. and it transferred to Shoutarou's Shoutarou inserted his Memory and opened the Driver. "**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

Akiko caught the collapsing Philip and Shoutarou transformed into Double.

"Prepare to die," Genesis said. However, before he could attack, Xtreme Memory appeared and knocked Genesis back.

Xtreme then absorbed Philip's unconscious body and flew towards Double, Double closed his Driver and grabbed Xtreme. He placed Xtreme into the Driver and opened it. "**XTREME!**" An iridescent light shined from Double as he transformed into Double Cyclone Joker Extreme.

Double and Genesis looked at each other with fierce intensity, preparing to begin their final confrontation.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

**Thank you for the reviews and to those who are following this story. This will be the final battle of my story, so enjoy!  
><strong>

**As Kamen Rider Double:  
><strong>Shoutarou speaking

_Philip speaking_

* * *

><p>Double made the first move. He attacked with an energy charged punch. Genesis tried to block with his tree roots, but the attack broke through. Double attacked with another punch, the attack landing a direct hit to Genesis, knocking him back. He continuously punched Genesis until Double's final punch knocked him straight to the wall.<em><br>_

"You will pay!" Genesis summoned his staff and released more roots. The middle part of Double glowed as he summoned his weapon, the Prism Bicker and used it to block the attack.

Double inserted the Prism Memory and pulled out his sword. Double then clashed his sword against Genesis' staff, releasing a shock wave that completely shattered the glass in the dome.

"Fine, let's take this outside then." Genesis quickly jumped outside.

Double turned to Akiko. "Get out of here."

"You don't need to tell me that!" Akiko ran to the door and left.

Before Double went outside, they took Sozoka's body with them as they jumped outside.

* * *

><p>Accel destroyed the remaining Masquerade Dopants when he felt the ground shake. "What was that?"<p>

"Ryuu-kun!" Accel turned around saw Akiko. "We need to go now. Shoutarou and Philip-kun are out already!"

"Got it." Before Accel and Akiko could leave, Sai stepped in front of them.

"Sai," Accel gripped his Engine Blade.

"Well, Superintendent, it seems you've ruined my employer's plans," Sai said. "Oh well, looks like I'll have to get my payment in the form of your lives." He pulled out Memory and pressed it. "**BRAIN!**" he inserted it into the crown of his head and transformed into his Dopant form.

"Chief get out now. I'll catch up later, "Accel shouted.

Akiko simply nodded. "Be sure not to die!" She then ran to the tunnel and disappeared.

"Time to carve through your body," Brain gleefully said.

"No." Accel raised his weapon. "It's time to break through!" Accel charged forward.

* * *

><p>Outside, in the streets of Fuuto, Double and Genesis continued to clash weapons. Genesis fired several sharp thorns, but Double cut them all down.<p>

"_Shoutarou, we need to finish this quickly. I've thought of the most effective method._"

"Right." Double pressed the hilt of his sword. "**PRISM, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Prism Break!**" Double's slashed his sword and released an energy slash, destroying all of Genesis' roots.

"Now!" Double started inserting his four Memories into the sides of the shield. "**CYCLONE, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" "**HEAT, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" "**LUNA, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" "**JOKER, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Bicker Finallusion!**" Double released a rainbow-colored laser blast from the shield, hitting Genesis directly on the chest. Genesis' body was completely cracked and broken, but it started to slowly reform.

"Again!" Double inserted his sword into the shield and pulled it out, executing another Maximum Drive.

"**Bicker Charge Break!**" Double's sword, which was surrounded with rainbow-colored energy, delivered a powerful slash to the still reforming Genesis. Genesis' body continued to break even more.

"_Farewell, Adauchi Shou._" Genesis roared in pain as his body exploded.

Double looked around and found no sign of Shou's body. "I guess the Memory consumed even his body," Shoutarou said. "It's over."

However, before they could cancel their transformation, they saw a glowing light. Double turned around and saw the Genesis Memory, floating and still intact.

"What the hell!" Double took a step back as energy started to released from the Memory. The energy spread around and it started to take form. Standing in front of Double was Kamen Rider Mar.

"That's impossible! He can't use Mar without Sozoka!"

"_It must be the Memory's energy. Shou's hatred has given it enough power to still function without him. It's now just an empty armor full of hatred._"

Mar roared as more energy was released from its body, the energy splitting into ten other forms and started to take shape. Beside Mar were ten other Dopants. Double was shocked to be facing the five Museum Dopants: Terror, Taboo, Claydoll, Smilodon, and R Nasca, and the five NEVER Dopants: Heat, Luna, Metal, Trigger, and Cyclone.

"This is impossible Philip! We can't fight all of them at the same time!"

"_Hm, maybe we can._" Double pulled out the item that Sozoka gave Philip. It was another Genesis Memory.

"What? How are there two Genesis Memories?"

"_My analysis shows that this Memory is originally their father's, Adauchi Gojo. The Memory that Adauchi Shou used was a copy from this Memory. I can access its power using the Prism Bicker to aid us in this fight._"

"Go for it then."

Double pulled out the Joker Memory from the Prism Bicker and inserted the Genesis Memory. "**GENESIS, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

The Prism Bicker glowed and released a blinding white light that pushed back Mar and the Dopants. The energy spread across Double. Ten figures walked forward.

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

"**CYCLONE! METAL!**"

"**CYCLONE! TRIGGER!**"

"**HEAT! JOKER!**"

"**HEAT! METAL!**"

"**HEAT! TRIGGER!**"

"**LUNA! JOKER!**"

"**LUNA! METAL!**"

"**LUNA! TRIGGER!**"

"**FANG! JOKER!**"

Double's ten other forms faced with the ten Dopants, preparing to fight. Double Extreme and Mar looked at each other as well.

"Let's go Philip!"

"_Right, Shoutarou._"

"Now," all the Doubles began, "count up your crimes!"

Mar and the Dopants charged forward and the Doubles charged as well.

* * *

><p>Accel shot A-shaped blasts at Brain, but they were deflected before they could make contact.<p>

"You're wasting your time, Superintendent," Brain said mockingly. "I'm fast enough to block your attacks."

"Then I'll just have to be faster," Accel said as he pulled out his Trial Memory and pressed it. "**TRIAL!**"

Accel pulled out his Accel Memory and and inserted Trial. Accel transformed into Trial form and attacked again, this time with exceedingly fast speed. He started delivering several punches to Brain, who blocked with his blade arm. However, the punches were so fast that his blase started to crack.

Brain used his claw to try to attack, but Accel dodged the attack and used his Engine Blade and swiftly slashed at Brain, breaking his blade arm.

Brain roared in pain.

Accel pulled out his Trial Memory and activated it. "Time to end this." He threw it up in the air and ran forward. Accel started kicking Brain at super speed, knocking Brain senseless and forming a T-shaped tread mark. Finally, Accel stopped, caught the falling Trial Memory, and pressed it, stopping it at 9.5 seconds. "**TRIAL, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"9.5 seconds until your despair," Accel said as Brain exploded and fell to the ground, defeated.

Accel transformed back and Terui picked up Sai and handcuffed him. "You're under arrest," Terui said as he dragged Sai out.

* * *

><p>The battle with the Doubles and Dopants was split into eleven battles.<p>

Cyclone Joker fought R Nasca hand-to-hand, but Nasca kept blocking with its sword. Cyclone Joker then used a wind-powered kick at Nasca, who still blocked with its sword, but Cyclone Joker continued to spin and kick until Nasca dropped it's weapon and the next kick knocked Nasca to the ground.

Cyclone Metal swung his staff, shooting blades of wind at Smilodon, who kept dodging the attacks with its super speed. Finally Cyclone spun around while swinging his staff, shooting a blade of wind all around him, which Smilodon unable to dodge and was hit.

Cyclone Trigger fired shots of pressurized air at Heat, who countered by shooting fireballs. Cyclone Trigger continued to fire, this time shooting at one direction. Heat continued to counter, however, the shots started to get closer and as Heat fired another shot, it was too close and Heat was knocked back by the explosion.

Luna wrapped its extended arms around Heat Metal, but before it could constrict, Heat Metal pulled out his staff and released immense heat, causing Luna to pull back. Heat Metal charged forward and delivered several, strong, fiery swings at Luna.

Heat Joker attacked Metal with a fiery punch, but Metal's body was unfazed by the attack. Metal swung his hammer at Heat Joker, but was caught at the last second. Metal pushed the hammer down, while Heat Joker resisted. Heat Joker's hands burned with fire, hot enough to melt Metal's hammer. Heat Joker broke the hammer and threw a punch at Metal's body, knocking him to the side.

Heat Trigger shot fire blasts at Taboo, but Taboo was able to dodge them, while throwing energy spheres. Heat Trigger rolled to avoid the attacks and continued firing. Heat Trigger continued to roll and fire, fast enough to get behind Taboo and fire successive shots before Taboo could defend and it was knocked to the ground.

Luna Trigger fired his homing shots at Cyclone, who countered by creating wind shields. Cyclone advanced and shot several wind blades. Luna Trigger this time shot up the air and the sides, causing all the bullets to go at all directions. Cyclone created a wind shield,blocking the bullets. But as the shield dropped, Luna Trigger shot several bullets that curved behind and hit Cyclone, disorienting the Dopant.

Luna Joker stretched his right arm and punched Claydoll backward, shattering it. But it quickly reformed and started firing energy balls. Luna Joker jumped into the air and attacked with a stretched kick. Claydoll was hit and started to reform again. However, Luna Joker punched Claydoll before it reformed and continuously attacked before it could completely reform.

Trigger fired its rifle as Luna Metal deflected the bullets with its staff, which was now a more like a whip. Trigger rapidly fired as Luna Metal got closer as he deflected the bullets. Finally, Luna Metal was close enough to knock the rifle away from his direction and Luna Metal whipped Trigger on the face and pushed it out of firing position.

Fang Joker roared as he charged at Terror. Terror released his Terror Field, but Fang Joker jumped in the air to avoid getting hit by the field. He pushed the horn on his Driver down once. "**ARM FANG!**" A blade grew out of his wrist and he slashed Terror, disrupting the Terror Field.

Extreme and Mar fought hand-to-hand, exchanging punches and kicks. Extreme pulled out his Prism Bicker and slashed at Mar, cutting his arm off. However, energy formed around Mar's arm and a new arm formed in its place.

"How can we beat something that's isn't even alive."

"_If we can hit it with a Maximum Drive, the energy should disperse and disappear._"

"Alright! Everyone, let end this!"

"Yeah!" all Double responded and regrouped.

Cyclone Joker, Heat Joker, and Luna Joker pulled out their Memories and inserted them into their sides. "**JOKER, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Joker Extreme!**" Cyclone Joker was lifted in the air and Double's body split as he performed a drop kick at R Nasca.

"**Joker Grenade!**" Heat Joker somersaulted in the air and as he fell, he split and delivered fiery punches at Metal.

"**Joker Strange!**" Luna Joker's right side created four Luna clones and all five stretched their arms, delivering several karate chops at Claydoll, with the left side delivering one powerful chop.

Heat Metal, Cyclone Metal, and Luna Metal inserted their Memories into their staffs. "**METAL, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Metal Branding!**" The ends of Heat Metal's staff ignited with fire and he swung a powerful attack on Luna.

"**Metal Twister!**" Cyclone Metal, surrounded with wind, spun around and repeatedly hit Smilodon.

"**Metal Illusion!**" Luna Metal spun his staff and created several gold energy rings, which he launched at Trigger.

Luna Trigger, Cyclone Trigger, and Heat Trigger inserted their Memories into their guns. "**TRIGGER, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Trigger Full Burst!**" Luna Trigger fired several charged shots at Cyclone.

"**Trigger Aerobuster!**" Cyclone Trigger fired multiple pressurized blasts at Heat.

"**Trigger Explosion!**" Heat Trigger fired a stream of fire at Taboo.

Fang Joker pushed his horn down three times. "**FANG, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Fang Strizer!**" a horn grew from Fang Joker's right ankle and he jumped in the air, spun around, creating an energy form of Fang, and hit Terror as he descended.

The ten Dopants staggered back as they all exploded.

Extreme closed the Xtreme Memory and reopened it. "**Xtreme, Maximum Drive!**"

"**Double Xtreme!**" Extreme was lifted into the air and was pushed forward, kicking Mar directly at the chest. However, Mar still got up and continued to reform.

"_Again!_" Double closed and reopened Xtreme. "**Xtreme, Maximum Drive!**" Double kicked Mar again, destroying the body even further, but it was still reforming.

"Again!" Double inserted the Prism Memory to his side. "**PRISM, MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" He closed and reopened Xtreme. "**Xtreme, Maximum Drive!**"

"**Double Prism Xtreme!**" Double was raised into the air again and this time delivered several bicycle kicks at Mar, finally pushing him to his knees. Mar tried to get up, but the energy stopped reforming his body. It was all drained away. Mar roared as he collapsed to the ground and disappeared, leaving a shattered Genesis Memory.

Double canceled their transformation, and as he did, all the other Doubles dispersed into energy. Philip held the Genesis Memory in his hand as it shattered, using up all its energy.

"We did it, Philip," Shoutarou said. "We saved Fuuto."

Philip gave a weak smile. "Yes we did."

Shoutarou put his hand on Philip's shoulder. "Let go and find Terui and Akiko."

Philip nodded as they both walked off into the still standing Fuuto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the reviews you have given. I will post the final chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for all the support in your reading.  
><strong>


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own Kamen Rider Double.**

**This is my final chapter. I would like to thank all those who have read this story till the end. I wold also like to thank ridershadow for the regular reviews.  
><strong>

**As Kamen Rider Double:  
><strong>Shoutarou speaking

_Philip speaking_

* * *

><p>Shoutarou slowly typed in his typewriter , almost finishing the entry.<p>

"_With Adauchi Shou gone, the city of Fuuto was saved from destruction. Terui informed the police department about Kiten Sai's involvement and justice was delivered to him. It's been almost a week, and the people are still trying to recover from the disaster. As for Philip, his heart is still broken because of Sozoka's intentions, but I'm sure that, because of her actions in the end, he has forgiven her.  
><em>

Shoutarou stood up and walked outside, seeing the continued restoration of the city.

"Happy with how things have gone?" Shoutarou turned around and saw Philip standing behind him.

Shoutarou smiled. "Of course, Fuuto should be repaired soon enough." He turned to Philip. "How are you doing though? With Sozoka and all?"

Philip walked and stood beside, after which he simply laughed. "Always the soft one, Shoutarou. How half-boiled of you."

Shoutarou flinched. "What was that!" He tried to grab Philip but he dodged him.

"You'll have to be faster than that, half-boiled detective," Philip said as he ran inside to the office.

"Philip, get back here!" Shoutarou shouted as he went inside.

_Philip's heart will heal and I know that what he felt for Sozoka will make him a stronger person. After all, he is my partner. With that knowledge, I just know that it will make the both of us a better protector of Fuuto and a better Kamen Rider.  
><em>


End file.
